


a mama bear, except way gayer

by writingismypoison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, Lance is a protective bean, M/M, Sky High AU, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismypoison/pseuds/writingismypoison
Summary: Sky High had always seen Lance as a chill, lowkey, generally calm person. Mostly because he had no reason to be angry, so he never was.Until now, that is.---written for the sky-high au on tumblr





	a mama bear, except way gayer

**Author's Note:**

> so I fell in love with [@ming-chan's ](ming-chan.tumblr.com) sky high au on tumblr and wrote something for it. They're so talented y'all check out more of their work omg.
> 
> So, like I mention in the tags, I used the f** slur in this work, and for those who might get uncomfortable or triggered by that, read with caution.

….47, 48, 48, 50...

Lance was talking to Professor Coran, and had asked him to wait at his locker so they could walk to lunch together. He agreed to wait without a second thought, but he didn't know it would take this long. 

Waiting here at his locker was taking a lot out of him. Keith just wasn't a patient person by nature. He tried passing the time by counting the lockers on the other side of the hallway, but even that got boring quickly. He had half a mind to just go and eat lunch without him, but he knew that he couldn't do that to Lance.

Finally, he saw Lance walk down the hall. He didn't see any of the books he had with him before, but maybe he had stopped by his locker before walking over here. It would explain why he took so long. Lance's locker was on the other side of the building, in the west wing.

“Hey, hot stuff. Looking good.” Lance said, winking at him whilst simultaneously wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith almost burst into flames. His face burned red, and it took a lot of willpower for him to not burn anything. Lance had flirted with him before, sure, but it never sounded this sincere. It was always just light teasing, a joke between them. 

“H-hey, Lance. What took you s-so long?” Keith asked, cursing himself mentally when he stuttered.

“Sorry. I just wanted to look my best for a guy that looks so hot himself. Like what you see?” Lance smirked, pulling a hand through his brown locks.

Keith couldn't stop the tiny burst of flames that appeared on his hair after he said that. He patted it out, while running over the thought in his head. _Lance thought he was hot?_

Realizing he was taking too long to reply, he stuttered through his response.“Umm, y-yeah, I d-do, Lance. Ready to go?”

“Not yet, I wanted to try something before we left.” Lance looked at his hand and grabbed it, leaning down to kiss it. 

Keith looked away, screaming internally. The flame burst up again on his head. He knew some of the kids in the halls must have been staring at them, but he ignored them in favor of the fact that Lance was _kissing his hand oh my god-_

“So it is true.” Lance said, his voice dipping deeper. “You do have a crush on Lance..”

“W-what? Lance what are you talking about? You are Lance.” Keith questioned, immediately snapping his head back to stare at Lance, who was looking into his eyes with an unreadable expression. He didn't get it. Why was Lance staring at him like that? 

“Do you really think that Lance could ever like you? I'm sure he would never fall for villain-spawn like you, much less a fag.”

Lance was changing, growing into a taller, broad shouldered upperclassmen. He'd seen this one around the halls before.

This was that shapeshifter- Lotor.

He stumbled back as if pushed, and promptly fell on his ass. How could he be so dumb? Of course it was just a joke. Some sick joke that could never be a reality. He duly noted in the back of his mind that a crowd was surrounding them.

“Aww, why look so sad? I'm sure you knew that you never had a chance with him. You can't be that stupid.” Lotor sneered, looking down at him with that  
same expression- disgust, he now understood. 

“I- I..” Keith started to get up, but he was interrupted, and pushed back.

“What? You really want someone to suck your dick that badly? Don't worry, I'm sure they have gays down in jail, where you belong. Just like your parents.” Lotor said, reassuring in a patronizing voice that made Keith want to slam his face into the lockers next to them. 

Keith saw red, but a voice in his head- suspiciously sounding like Shiro- told him to calm down. He could cause more damage to those around him then they could to him. He had to repeat this to himself as Lotor shoved his heel into Keith's stomach. 

He looked around, trying to find an exit, but he just ended up feeling more trapped than before. The crowd surrounding them laughed at Lotor’s jabs, some recording the fight. Many were just watching, not doing anything. 

Of course they wouldn't. I'm a villain in their eyes. I don't deserve help. No one would do anything for a villain.

Then a hush fell over the hall. The crowd dispersed, letting someone through. Keith prayed it wasn't a teacher, so he wouldn't have to see Shiro's dissapointment and pity reflect in his eyes when he eventually heard about the exchange. 

To his relief, it was Lance-the real one. He looked around, his eyes landing on Lotor, then on Keith laying on the ground. His eyes flickered with emotion, but just as fast as it appeared, it was gone.

The temperature in the hall dropped so quickly that Keith thought it was just his imagination. Until he saw that everything was covered in a sheet of ice. Everything except for him. He noticed that Lotor got the worst of it, being surrounded by icicles with sharper ends pointing at him.

Lance calmly strolled up to Keith, helping him up without a word. His eyes conveyed an emotion- worry?- but then he turned his back to him.

Lotor glared at Lance, trying to look at him through spaces between the icicles. 

“You think I'm scared of you? Or your little boyfriend? You’re supposed to be a hero. A hero shouldn't hang out with a villain like hi-

Lance looked at Lotor, moved an icicle so he could stare into his eyes, then said in one of the calmest voices Keith had heard from him, “Keith isn't a villain. In fact, I think the person closest to being a villain is you, you homophobic dickwad."

A murmur fell over the crowd at that. Lance rarely ever cursed. Most of the people in their grade assumed he just didn't know any swear words.

“Don't test me, buddy. You may be in a higher grade than me, but I can still beat your ass. So can Keith. I'm going to say this once, and only once. Stay- away- from my- friends.” Lance added more icicles with each word, each of them bigger than the former.

Then he turned around, and the spell shattered. His ice melted away as quickly as it had came, and the crowd dispersed quickly. He looked back at Keith, a worrisome expression on his face. Behind him, Lotor backed away, hunched over with a sour expression. Lance paid him no attention, instead offering Keith his hand, hoisting him up. Keith gladly took it, looking into Lance’s eyes, searching for that terrifying demeanor he displayed before.

“Are you okay, Keith? Never mind, dumb question, of course you're not. Did he hurt you? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you need to go to the nurse, because I'll carry you. Do you want me to ice anything? Actually, do you need anything at all because I-” Lance was cut off by two slender but firm arms wrapping around him, holding him close in a vice grip. 

Keith buried his head on Lance’s shoulder, and Lance relaxed into the hug, holding him as close as possible. He mumbled something into his jacket, but Keith didn't catch it. It was probably an apology, and Keith didn't need to hear that. 

Yeah, everything wasn't okay at this school, but like this, they could both pretend everything was a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all thanks for readin, be sure to,, like comment and subsidize the amount of nuclear fission in your life. or you could cuddle a guinea pig.
> 
> follow me [ on tumblr ](theblueteletubby.com) @theblueteletubby for quality trash and maybe some fun times


End file.
